<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Necessary, Yet Unwanted Hug From Dad by Lyxus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599852">A Necessary, Yet Unwanted Hug From Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxus/pseuds/Lyxus'>Lyxus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Family, Family dynamic go brrr, Hurt/Comfort, Technoblade (mentioned) - Freeform, Tommyinnit (mentioned) - Freeform, Wilbur really needed a hug, i will never stop screaming about phil being added to the smp, no beta we die like men, probably ooc because i wrote it in like 20 minutes but it’s fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxus/pseuds/Lyxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, an alternate ending where Phil doesn’t kill Wilbur after he blows up L’Manberg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Necessary, Yet Unwanted Hug From Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is really just a drabble I quickly typed up because my brain won’t shut down, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I tried to keep all of the canon dialogue leading up to the part I changed the same, although I did omit certain parts to keep it shorter or make it flow better (or because I’m lazy and Wilbur was rambling). Tysm for reading &lt;3</p>
<p>Oh, I’ve also never uploaded on ao3 before, so I hope it isn’t formatted too terribly lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur knew the weight of his actions as he sat rambling to himself in that cursed room. He knew there was no redemption once he pressed that button, but he made a deal. He had already resigned himself to being the villain, so the villain he will be. He ran a hand along the dusty walls engraved with his own lyrics, a reminder of all that’s been lost. He wasn’t going to sing them, not this time. It’d been long enough. He raised his hand to press the button. When did it start shaking? Was he scared? No, that couldn’t be. But with the weight of the world on his shoulders-</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” A voice so familiar flooded the room. The voice sounded like family. Wilbur whipped around to look, already knowing who it was. </p>
<p>“Phil?” There Phil stood behind him. Despite the unfortunate circumstances behind the encounter, he knew that he was glad to see his dad. He immediately began rambling on about Tubbo becoming president and the end of Schlatt’s reign, growing increasingly anxious with each passing word. His dad didn’t visit without a reason. </p>
<p>Phil’s disappointed mhms pierced Wilbur’s ears, “Yeah, in L’Manberg you said?”</p>
<p>“T-This is... L’Manberg.” Since when did Wilbur stutter? “Okay, I will admit- Do you know what this button is?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. I do.”</p>
<p>“Have you heard th-the song on the walls? before? The song on the walls?” Of course Phil had; he loved to hear Wilbur sing. Now, he was barely listening as Wilbur went off on another long-winded rant about the symbolism of the anthem and its lost meaning. “It’s not there anymore”</p>
<p>“It is there,” Phil insisted, “You’ve just won it back, Will.”</p>
<p>Wilbur snapped, “Phil, I’m always so close to pressing this button, Phil. I’ve been- I’ve been here like seven or eight times I’ve been here. Seven or eight times.” Wilbur’s yelling was filled with desperation and torment. The build-up of all he’d lost came flowing out at once. Phil sighed at the sight of his broken son. “Oh, they’re gonna come and- I need to block this off. I don’t want them in here. I don’t want them in here. At this point, his words were a jumbled mess. He couldn’t take much more of this, and he knew it. </p>
<p>“Phil, I’ve been here so many times. They’re fighting. They’re fighting!” Wilbur knew from the firework sounds that it was Techno, not that it mattered at that moment. </p>
<p>“And you want to just blow it all up?” This wasn’t the Wilbur he knew, the Wilbur he’d watched grow. </p>
<p>“I do. I think...”</p>
<p>“After you’d fought so hard to get this land back? So hard.” Phil stood strong, never losing hope he could talk Wilbur down. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if it works anymore, Phil. I don’t know if it works. I could press it, and it might not even work.”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to take that risk?” Phil chuckled. His sons always were the brash type. “There is a lot of tnt potentially connected to that button.”</p>
<p>By then, it didn’t matter. Wilbur had made up his mind. It was a risk he was willing to take. </p>
<p>“Phil, there was a saying by a traitor once part of L’Manberg. A traitor I don’t know if you’ve heard of, Eret? He had a saying, Phil.” He turned away from Phil, back towards the button. His voice grew lighter, “It was never meant to be.”</p>
<p>And it exploded. White noise filled the air, drowning out the screams Wilbur knew were taking place below. The front of the room was blown wide open, exposing the two to the disoriented crowd. </p>
<p>“Oh my god. You didn’t.” Phil’s face dropped. His hands flew up to cover his mouth as he saw his son raise his arm in a salute. </p>
<p>Phil ran to the edge of the newly made opening, turning back to see his son breathe a sigh of relief. He exclaimed his son’s name, but nothing was getting through anymore. </p>
<p>Wilbur recollected himself and stood up a little straighter. “My L’Manberg, Phil. My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished. If I can’t have this no one can, Phil.” His shouting only increased in volume. His excitement soon got the better of him, and he muttered the request no parent should ever hear their child speak. </p>
<p>“Kill me, Phil. Kill me, Phil. Kill me.” He thrust his sword into Phil’s hands, “Stab me with the sword. Murder me now. Kill me. Kill me. Killza. Killza. Do it, Phil. Murder me. Look, they all want you to,” Wilbur haphazardly motioned out to the crowd with his hand. “Do it, Phil. Murder me. Phil, kill-“</p>
<p>“You’re my son!” Phil’s voice was firm yet his entire body was shaking. Wilbur droned on, and Phil stood strong, “No matter what you do, I can’t.</p>
<p>Wilbur grew angry. He lashed out, banging into whatever he could find around him. He continued to insist. No one wanted him here anymore. His story was over. He’d betrayed his nation, his family. It was over for him.</p>
<p>No amount of egging Phil on could change his mind. This wasn’t what they needed. He tossed the sword to the side. The noise of the clatter rivaling the screams outside. He took a step forward, grabbing Wilbur by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. </p>
<p>At first, Wilbur was violent. He thrashed against Phil’s hold. This wasn’t what he wanted. No more sympathy. No more feeling sorry for the poor man who’d lost his nation and his son. He’d betrayed them all. It was gone, and they’d never forgive him. </p>
<p>He quickly lost energy, already feeling drained from his earlier tantrum. His arms hung loosely at his side. </p>
<p>“Will, I know you feel like you’re alone, but I promise I’m here now. You’re okay. You’re safe.”</p>
<p>“None of them want me here anymore. They all want me dead.”</p>
<p>“No, you think Techno wants you gone? After all the anarchy you’ve just created?” Wilbur let out a small chuckle. “I remember all the chaos you two would create when you were younger. I knew you two’d be menaces to society one day.” Although he couldn’t hear it, Phil could feel the growing wetness on his shoulder. “Tommy is going to be pissed at you, but he’d never want you gone. You’re his older brother, Will. Most of all, I want you here.”</p>
<p>Everything crashed on Wilbur at once. It’d been too long since he’d felt at home. He slowly lifted his arms to wrap around Phil, “You’re here.” </p>
<p>“Your dad’s right here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you actually read this, ily :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>